Un amour de deux Sensei
by Cristal - Passions
Summary: Extrait : Je suis là à l'attendre dans son appartement. Je n'aime pas qu'il s'en aille loin de moi, mais pour occuper ses garnements; il faut bien qu'ils partent de temps à autre. Je me retourne sur son lit imprégné de son odeur. 1:30 et je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il était censé revenir pour dormir ... : Fic
1. L'attente

Je suis là à l'attendre dans son appartement. Je n'aime pas qu'il s'en aille loin de moi, mais pour occuper ses garnements ; il faut bien qu'ils partent de temps à autre. Je me retourne sur son lit imprégné de son odeur. 1:30 et je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il était censé revenir pour dormir. Sur sa table de chevet, je vois son livre, ''Le paradis du Batifolage'', que Kakashi lit sans arrêt depuis quelque temps. Je me demande bien de quoi ça parle. Et puis, je n'ai rien à perdre. Je prend son livre et me met à le lire. Les chapitres passèrent sans que Kakashi ne daigne à pointer le bout de son masque. Je suis seulement au cinquième chapitre et je commence à comprendre pourquoi il aime autant ce livre. Bon, il faudrait dormir ; j'ai cours demain !

 **Kakashi : Bonjour Iruka ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon livre finalement ?**

 **Iruka : Passionnant ! Aller viens, je m'ennuie de toi...**

 **Kakashi : Trois petits jours et tu t'ennuie déjà... Après tous tes commentaires déplaisants sur mes lectures soi-disant perverses. Tu avoues enfin la qualité de mon livre.**

Il vient juste d'arriver et il ose se moquer de moi ! Heureusement pour lui que je trouve que ça ne sert à rien de se fâcher. J'éclate d'un rire gêné et je lui fais une place dans son lit. Kakashi se déshabille tranquillement essayant de cacher les marques de ses combats. Son masque, il le laisse. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me lève et lui retire son masque qui lui cache son si beau visage. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il cache une si belle chose... Peut-être garde-t-il jalousement une merveille qu'il ne partage qu'avec moi ? Il vient me rejoindre sous les draps venant voler de ma chaleur corporelle. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui ? Je suis drogué à lui, à son visage caché, à son regard pénétrant, à son rire qui me réchauffe le cœur et même, à son chakra qui me rassure. Je me couche sur lui, la tête sur son torse musclé et tranquillement je m'endors au rythme de sa respiration. Je me demande ce que je ferais sans lui...

 **Kakashi : Iruka, on pourrait faire autre chose que dormir...**

 **Iruka : Pervers va !**

Tout en douceur, il a commencé à embrasser mon coup. Puis remontant à mes lèvres, il se mit au-dessus de moi. J'aime quand il est attentionné ainsi. Je le regarde dans les yeux et arrête le baiser.

 **Iruka : On ferait mieux d'arrêter, il y a Naruto à la porte qui attend surement une invitation.**

Je vois Kakashi qui perd le sourire. Quand il faut y aller, il faut ! Je me lève pour aller ouvrir la porte. Au loin, j'entend Kakashi étouffer son rire. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête...

 **Naruto : Iruka-Sensei ? Que faîtes-vous dans l'appartement à Kakashi-Sensei ?**

La gaffe et moi qui voulais que notre relation reste entre nous deux ! Je crois qu'il est temps que j'ai une conversation avec mon ancien élève. Mais Kakashi aurait pût quand même me rappeler que je suis dans son appartement !

 **Naruto : Pendant que vous êtes là, on pourrait aller manger des ramens !**

* * *

 _A suivre ..._


	2. Discussion avec son presque fils adoptif

Habituellement, c'est le jeudi que je vais manger des ramens avec Naruto. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent ; Naruto est soucieux. Je pense que c'est le temps de tout lui avouer... Il est grand, il va comprendre, mais je suis anxieux. J'ai peur qu'il me juge et qu'il me rejette. J'ai peur de perdre sa confiance et de perdre son amitié. Comme toujours, nous allons au même restaurant. Naruto est excité et parle sans arrêt. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne me sens pas à l'aise. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va penser, de ce qu'il va dire, de ses réactions. Nous sommes assis sur ses hauts tabourets mangeant des ramens. C'est drôle, il a toujours le même air quand il mange des ramens que dans sa jeunesse. Il dévore ses ramens avec tant d'enthousiasme que je ne peux m'empêcher un petit sourire en coin.

 **Iruka : Naruto, tu voudrais d'autres ramens après celles-là ?**

 **Naruto : Pourquoi posez-vous la question alors que vous savez déjà la réponse.**

 **Iruka : Ah Naruto, tu ne grandiras donc jamais !**

 **Naruto : Iruka-Sensei, je me pose une question ? Pourquoi étiez-vous dans l'appartement à Kakashi-Sensei ?**

Je redoutais cette question pourtant elle est inévitable.

 **Iruka : Naruto, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Mais, promet moi que tu ne le répéteras à personne !**

Naruto m'offrit immédiatement son air sérieux et hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Pendant son entraînement avec Maître-Jiraya, il a autant grandi de la tête que du corps...

 **Iruka : Ne me juge pas non plus ; cela est déjà assez difficile pour moi ! Moi et Kakashi, nous nous aimons...**

Naruto ne cille même pas sous le choc de mes mots. Cette vérité est peut-être moins dure à accepter que je ne le pensais...

 **Naruto : Et Kakashi-Sensei, vous l'aimez vraiment ?**

 **Iruka : Je l'aime plus que tout d'un amour tellement pur et profond que même la mort ne pourra nous séparer. Je vais me donner corps et âme à lui et il en fera autant. L'amour que je lui porte est ma raison de vivre. Les moments que je passe avec lui sont un film que dans ma mort je vais voir et revoir.**

 **Naruto : Alors qu'elle est le problème ! Je me pose une dernière question ; Kakashi-Sensei est-il aussi pervers que ses romans ?**

* * *

 _A suivre ..._


	3. La mission

Konahamaru est si insupportable ces derniers temps. On dirait Naruto à la puissance 10 ! La classe est silencieuse. Apparemment, ils veulent tous réussir ce test surprise. Oh ! Il ne reste que 15 minutes avant la fin des cours. Qu'est-ce que je m'endors ! J'aurai vraiment dû dormir hier...

 **« Toc...Toc...Toc »**

Faut-il vraiment que je me lève ? Je pourrais envoyer un des enfants... Ils sont tous là à essayer de voir qui se tient de l'autre côté de cette porte ! Quand il faut y aller, il faut... C'est Kakashi ! Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il veut...

 **Kakashi : Yo ! L'Hokage veut te voir sur le champs. Grouille, elle est impatiente ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est dans sa semaine ! Je vais m'occuper de tes petits monstres !**

Il n'y a vraiment que lui pour dire des trucs comme ça ! Oh et puis, Kakashi reste Kakashi !

 **Iruka : Merci, Kakashi !**

Je ferme la porte laissant mes élèves seuls. Je vérifie le couloir prenant soin de regarder des deux côtés. J'abaisse son masque noir et sombre et lui donne un baiser qui effleure à peine ses belles lèvres sensuelles. Je sais qu'il déteste cela et je sais aussi qu'il va réclamer vengeance. Je le laisse en blanc sur le parquais et pars d'un bon pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis déjà dans son bureau. Je me demande de quoi elle veut parler cette vielle peaux...

 **Iruka : Vous vouliez me voir ?**

Tsunade : Oui, Iruka ! Tu pars en mission dès demain avec Sakura et Naruto. Elle est de classe A et demande tout ton savoir en matière d'infiltration et de vol ! Si tu t'inquiètes de tes élèves, ce sera Kakashi qui s'en occupera... Je sais que tu ne voulais plus faire ce genre de mission depuis l'incident, mais je ne vois personne d'autre d'assez qualifié pour faire cette mission !

Et moi qui voulais quitter ce monde, j'en suis ravi ! Je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise...Mais je le dois autant pour mon village que pour lui montrer ma valeur ! Pourtant, je redoute ce départ autant que pour le danger que la distance qui va me séparer de lui...

 **Tsunade : Ne t'en fais pas, tout est arrangé ! J'ai transmis toutes les informations à Sakura. Tu n'as rien à faire avant ton départ, sauf de t'occuper de ton beau gris.**

Je me demande comment elle fait pour tout savoir ! Il faut que j'arrête de rougir... Elle me regarde en souriant. Apparemment mon statut ne la dérange guère ; je trouve que c'est mieux ainsi... 4:50, l'école est terminée. Je ferais bien de me pratiquer avant cette mission ; question de voir si j'ai perdu la main et je sais exactement quel cobaye utilisé ! Où est-il ? Je sens sa présence près du ruisseau...C'est l'endroit parfait pour un au revoir. Il ne m'a même pas remarqué. Kakashi, tu es toujours en train de lire et cela causera ta perte ! Maintenant mon souffle chaud vient réchauffer sa nuque blanche comme neige ! Comment ose-il m'ignorer !  
 **  
Iruka : Mais qu'est-ce que...**

Je sens quelqu'un derrière moi. Manque de chance, le chasseur a été piéger ! Cette personne commence à m'embrasser le coup avec affection et m'enlace avec amour. Pas besoin de me retourner, je sens que c'est lui. Je reconnais son chakra et la douceur de sa peau. Ici, on est dans son sanctuaire ; le seul lieu où il enlève son masque en rentrant et le remet en sortant.

 **Iruka : Je pars pour une mission d'infiltration et je t'enlève tes coéquipiers.**

 **Kakashi : Une mission d'infiltration avec Naruto !** **Laisse-moi rire !**

 **Iruka : Pendant ce temps, occupe toi bien de mes élèves, Kakashi !**

 **Kakashi : Maintenant laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, Iruka-Sensei !**

Je déteste quand il m'appelle ainsi, mais il faut bien qu'il prenne sa vengeance. Je vois un sourire joueur sur lui ; il sait qu'il a réussi son effet ! Kakashi continue de m'embrasser, mais cette fois-ci sur les lèvres. C'est avec passion que je lui rend son baiser qui se transforme de plus en plus en un jeu entre nous deux. Il descend lentement prenant le temps d'enlever mon chandail. Oh non, c'est moi qui dirige aujourd'hui ! Je ne me laisserais pas prendre une deuxième fois. Je remonte à son visage. Je le sens frissonner sous mes baisers. Pour une leçon d'équité, je lui enlève son chandail. C'est de manière passionnée que je lui caresse le corps. C'est de manière sensuelle que je l'embrasse. C'est de manière mélancolique que je lui dit au revoir comme si c'est la dernière fois !

 **Iruka : Je vais m'ennuyer de toi, mon épouvantail adoré !**

* * *

 _A suivre ..._


	4. Une mission périlleuse

Je cours en silence tel une flèche tueuse. Si tous se passent bien, je retourne à Konoha demain à l'aube. Sinon, cette ville sera ma tombe... Le voilà, le bâtiment que je dois infiltrer... Ce soir, j'ai le devoir de copier les documents secrets d'une association criminelle. J'aurais préféré y aller avec Sakura ou Naruto, mais ils sont déjà occupés à faire diversion pour que j'ai une ouverture. Je ris en pensant à la diversion en question ; une grosse chicane de couple, c'est un classique de toutes les époques ! Tout en m'infiltrant, je repense aux anciennes missions que j'effectuais... C'était des missions d'espionnages et d'infiltrations. Il y a longtemps, j'étais le meilleur dans ce domaine. Il y a quelque temps, j'aurai refusé cette mission, mais il faut que je prouve à Kakashi que moi aussi je suis un grand ninja ! Je me demande ce que je vais faire avec ses gardes... Pendant un futile moment, j'ai eu la drôle d'idée de faire un sexy jutsu ! Juste imaginer leurs visages pleins d'incrédulité de voir une belle jeunes femme brune nue pendant leurs tours de garde. Restant dans les classiques, je leur lance à chacun un kunaï bien placé dans la poitrine. Le visage sans émotions, je les regarde mourir en silence. J'ai tant tué de gens dans ma vie que cet acte est devenu banal ! Ils sont morts, maintenant plus rien ne me sépare des précieux documents. C'est louche ! La porte n'est même pas verrouillée... Enfin, leur système de sécurité égale le niveau de leurs ninja... Ah non ! Trop tard, je n'ai pas été assez méfiants et un gaz vient me faire tomber dans l'inconscience. Il se pourrait bien que j'ai perdu la main !

* * *

 _FIN !_


End file.
